


I Work Out

by amy494walker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy494walker/pseuds/amy494walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid visits Morgan in the gym</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Work Out

Late at night, when no-one was around was when Derek really preferred to come to the in-office gym. He enjoyed just being able to loose himself in the work out but last night a certain someone had demanded his attention for a rather different kind of work out. Not that he minded of course but now he was in the gym during his lunch break just knowing that any minute someone was going to be coming in and getting all in his space.  
   
Deciding to just enjoy being able to be alone right now and resisting the urge to lock the doors to the gym he decided to focus on his pull-ups. After he had reached the 50 mark he dropped to the mat and took a few moments to catch his breath. He failed to hear the sound of the door lightly being pushed open and then closing again, the click of the door being locked and the sound of soft footfalls moving towards him.  
  
He was also unaware of the honey brown eyes trailing down and then back up his sweat soaked body appreciatively. He couldn't, however, miss the hand that suddenly snaked around his waist and cupped him through his shorts. Letting out a startled gasp at the sudden contact it took only a moment for Derek to identify the slim body pressed up against his back. Smiling he chided "Spencer, I'm trying to work out" only to have his breath hitch as the hand at his crotch started moving, caressing his rapidly hardening cock. "I can see that" came the deep-voiced reply.  
  
As full, soft lips pressed against his neck he felt his resolve weakening "At least tell me you locked the door" He asked, his own tone deepened with arousal, and after he received a confirming hum against his shoulder, Reid began sucking and biting at the skin he knew would be covered by Morgan's shirt. Moaning at the sensation he began moving his hips into Reid's hand trying to gain more friction. Having apparently received all the encouragement he needed to go further Reid abruptly removed his hand from Morgan's shorts, grabbed his upper arm and spun him around into a passionate, deliciously wet, kiss.  
  
Morgan raised his hands to stroke his fingers through Reid's hair as Reid in turn moved his hands to Morgan's ass and pulled their hips together allowing Morgan to fell just how aroused Reid was. Their tongues moved together in harmony with their grinding hips until the sensation was too much for Reid and he pulled away from the kiss to let out a cry of pleasure. With his head thrown back and his eyes closed in ecstasy Morgan lowered his mouth to lightly suck on the prominent Adams apple, careful not to leave a mark. Even though he wasn't naive enough to believe that the rest of the team was unaware of their relationship, it would also be both foolish and unprofessional to flaunt it    
  
"God, I've been thinking about this all day" Reid whispered breathily, caught up in the erotic sensations of the grinding and sucking. When Morgan lightly nibbled on his neck Reid seems to loose it. He pushed Morgan off of him and in a move that was friendly and not too rough but still rather aggressive for Reid, pushed Morgan down onto the mat and smiled a wicked, wolfish smile. Morgan's breath caught both at the action and the look, he was used to Reid being struck by a rather unpredictable and seemingly uncontrollable desire and ambushing him in places they should really know better than to mess around in, but this, he doesn't remember ever seeing Reid so ... predatory. And he couldn't say he was unhappy with it.  
  
"What in the world has gotten into you pretty boy?" Asked Morgan as he held himself up on his elbows wearing an equally wide grin. Reid seemed not to hear him  though as he grazed his eyes over Morgan's still sweaty body and now tented shorts and licked his lips, Morgan gulped, damn Reid was being all kinds of sexy as hell. Finally meeting his eyes Reid reached down and yanked his sweater vest over his head and threw it off to the side before lowering himself to sit on Morgan's lap and attack his mouth with a frantic kiss while wiggling his cord clad ass against Morgan's erection.  
  
Clutching at Reid's hips while moving his own up to meet the thrusts and sucking on Reid's lower lip he marveled at how okay he was with what was happening. For all intents and purposes being pushed to the ground and touched intimately by a man should be a big no no for him given his past but there where two simple facts that not only made it okay but allowed it to be down right sexy. One was that this was Reid. _Spencer Reid_. The most amazing, kind, compassionate, trust worthy and gentle souls he had ever encountered and who Morgan knew for a FACT would never ever hurt Morgan in any way. Any action from him, even attacking him in the gym, was virtually impossible to view as aggressive, instead it was flattering how much the younger agent seemed to want him some times. Two was the fact that Reid never took selfishly. He was all about giving.  
  
Sometimes actually, Reid was so into giving pleasure over receiving it that Morgan felt it indicative of a slightly submissive personality. Which was okay really because if Morgan where to be honest with him self, his overprotective and rather possessive behavior spoke of a slightly dominant personality, so he guessed it all worked out. But, that wasn't to say that assertiveness and confidence was unwelcome, quite the opposite.  
  
Reid, finally in need of oxygen, pulled away from the kiss and yanked up Morgan's loose, sleeveless shirt and Morgan gladly raised his arms and lifted his back to allow the shirt to be removed. Next Reid slipped his fingers beneath the waist band of Morgan's shorts and teased the fine hairs for a few seconds before lowering hand to wrap firmly around Morgan's straining cock. Taking only a few seconds to stroke him Reid pulled down Morgan's shorts enough to free him and then Derek heard the wonderful sound of Reid's zipper being lowered.  
  
Morgan rubbed his hands up past Reid's hips and up to his shoulder blades to pull him down for another kiss. Morgan gasped as he felt Reid's cock press against his own as Reid's hand closed around the two hardened shafts but Morgan became aware of a problem when he instinctively thrust his hips against Reid's. Without any lubrication the friction was far from pleasurable, more uncomfortable bordering on painful.  
  
Of course Morgan should have learned long ago that it never served well to underestimate a genius and he was reminded of that fact when, with his mouth attached to Morgan's shoulder, Reid pulled a bottle of hand lotion out of his pocket and flicked the lid with one hand. The cool lotion thankfully tamed some of the heat Morgan was feeling as Reid slicked them up and when he thrust up again he let his head drop back to the mat and closed his eyes at the almost over-whelming sensation.  
  
Morgan moved his hands back down to grasp almost desperately at Reid's ass and they moved together in a symphony of moaning and panting. Reid had his head buried in Morgan's shoulder and was mewling lightly in a way that made Morgan dizzy, he loved the noises Reid made when they where together. After only a few minutes he felt Reid begin to lose his rhythm and his body was trembling. He was close and that told Morgan that he really had been thinking about this since they arrived that morning.  
  
Tightening his grip he pressed Reid down harder into him and started nibbling on his shoulder, trying to help his lover reach climax. As Reid's mewls began turning into out right moans and litany's of "Yes, yes, yes, Morgan god, so good. Yes" Morgan whispered "Come on baby, come for me" and that was all Reid needed before his entire body tensed and trembled and he came with a light cry all over Morgan's bare stomach.  
  
Reid, spent and not caring about getting his own mess on his shirt, collapsed onto Morgan panting as Morgan stroked his sweaty hair patiently trying to ignore his own arousal for the moment. He knew Reid just needed a minute. True to form, after catching his breath, Reid raised his head pressed a gently kiss to Morgan's lips, and began stroking him again.  
  
Panting and mumbling Morgan could only lay still as Reid kissed, licked and nipped his way down his neck, then over his collarbone and down to his pecs where he swirled his tongue around Morgan's nipples and blew a cool puff of air over the wet skin. It happened all the time, he got his gratification early on and then proceeded to tease Morgan by taking his sweet damn time. Morgan would have been annoyed if it hadn't have been so _damn good_.  
  
Moving on to the left nipple while his right hand rubbed and pinched the other his free hand moved down from his dick to take his balls in his hand and rubbed them in a move that made Morgan begin moving his hips up and down.  
  
Reid finally moved on from the sweet torture he had been inflicting on Morgan's chest and trailed barely-there butterfly kisses to the toned abs causing them to jump and tense. Damn Reid knew just how to get those nerve endings firing. It was when he reached the lower abdomen that he started making real contact. Reid proceeded to kiss, lick, suck and bite at the sensitive flesh just above the base of his cock because he knew it would drive Morgan mad.  
  
And indeed it did, he reached down and tangled his fingers in Reid's hair because he had the illogical urge to hold onto something. His moans turned to gasps and plea's for Reid to stop teasing him.  
  
The thing that Morgan was most undone by was Reid was sucking and nipping at the skin between his hips in a way guaranteed to leave a mark. He imagined walking around for the rest of the day knowing that he was marked _there_. "God! Reid please! I can't. Please" He didn't know when he had taken to begging but at that moment he'd give anything for Reid to just _touch_ him.  
  
Never one to disappoint Reid finally, FINALLY, pulled away from Moran's abdomen, took the base of his cock into his hand and lowered his head to blow on the weeping head.  
  
"Oh god dammit you are a rotten fucking tease" Morgan cried in a tone much more desperate than angry and he looked down to see Reid grinning that evil, shit-eating grin. Morgan was all set to glare at him in return when Reid suddenly took almost the whole of Morgan's swollen dick into his mouth and sucked, HARD. "Aaah!" Cried Morgan as his head fell back.  
  
As Reid continued in his task of what Morgan was sure was an attempt to suck the very life out of him, he looked down and saw Reid stroke his hands up Morgan's inner thighs before reaching one hand underneath him to cup Morgan's balls and another down his own body to stroke his re-awakening dick, a sight that was far more arousing than it had any right to be.  
  
Morgan thought about what Reid was going to do next a split second before he felt just that. Positioning his hand so that his fingers where pointing towards Morgan;s hole (though he wouldn't touch him there, Morgan just wasn't ready for that yet) he continued to caress his sack while simultaneously rubbing the knuckle of his middle finger firmly into his perineum the whole time still moving his lips and tongue and _oh god throat_ over Morgan's hardness.  
  
There where no words in Morgan's whole vocabulary that could describe how damn good that felt but even if there where he wouldn't be able to form them as he could feel himself quickly unraveling under Reid's attentions.  
  
He wanted so badly to thrust up and fuck that sweet mouth but, no matter how many times Reid told him he would actually rather enjoy that, it just felt to ... disrespectful for him to be comfortable doing something like that to his Spencer. So with mammoth amounts of self control he managed only the occasional twitch upward. As Reid noticed that Morgan was close he doubled his efforts in an attempt to both hasten and intensify the orgasm.  
  
When it hit, he lost all control and lifted his hips off the mat in jerky movements as his come spilled out into Reid's eager mouth. As the stars that had flashed before his eyes had faded he heard a whimper and looked down to see Reid with his head lowered and his hand moving rapidly under him as he came for a second time with a silent shudder. Storing that sinful image away, for use in the shower when Reid couldn't spend the night with him, he grabbed the towel he had thrown on the bench before his work out and wiped the almost dried fluid from his stomach before gestured for his lover to lay with him, stroking his hair as they both fought to catch their breath. Morgan handed Reid the towel to clean his hand and watched as he thew it down to cover the come he had left on the mat.  
  
They both lay there, sated and relaxed for a few minutes before Morgan spoke  
  
"So, what the hell was that?" He asked making sure to smile so that Reid didn't think he was in any way unhappy with what happened.  
  
Reid however simply raised himself up on one arm and, with a tiny, little smile said "You always say I should start working out."  
  
The end.


End file.
